Le plus vieux métier du monde
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de tous les jours des habitants du Teahouse...
1. déguisement Linneus, Lilith

**Fandom : **_Teahouse_, une très joli webcomic par emirain

Petit recueil de drabbles, centrés principalement sur la vie au bordel...

Ce ne sont que de petits textes sans prétention et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire d'argent avec.

ooo

**Personnages : **Linneus, Lilith, un client

_Ecrit en février 2012, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots '__Charmant déguisement de fille. On y croirait presque.__'_

100 mots

ooo

- Charmant déguisement de fille, on y croirait presque, susurre un client en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux incarnadin de Linneus.

Celui-ci se contente de baisser les yeux, sans un mot. Même s'il sait que la remarque est justifiée, cela fait toujours un peu mal – et il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est le "déguisement de fille" ou le "presque" qui le blesse le plus...

- Celui-là est _presque_ aussi réussi, continue-t-il en passant devant Lilith.

Elle pâlit, rougit, verdit, passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et reste sans voix devant la méprise. Linneus se permet _presque_ un sourire mesquin.


	2. rayon Axis, Mercutio

**Personnages : **Axis, Mercutio

_Ecrit en février 2012, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots '__En matière de sexe, il en connaissait un rayon, mon gars.__'_

**PG-13**

100 mots

ooo

- En matière de sexe, j'en connais un rayon, mon gars ! affirma Axis, tapotant virilement son entrejambe. Alors c'est pas un puceau comme Rory...

Mercutio l'interrompit en pouffant.

- Savoir faire rentrer son pénis dans une dame, ce n'est pas s'y connaître. _Moi_, j'y connais un rayon. Mêmes plusieurs rayons. (il faisait référence aux rayonnages de sex-toy qui couvraient les murs de sa chambre) Par exemple, saurais-tu te servir de ceci ? ajouta-t-il en exhibant un objet qui ressemblait à un instrument de torture recouvert de paillettes et de fourrure rose.

Non, Axis ne savait pas et il n'avait pas envie de l'apprendre...


	3. pervers Atros, Mercutio

**Personnages : **Atros, Mercutio, un client

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : '__il n'avait pas envie de l'apprendre__'_

100 mots

ooo

Apprendre à deviner d'un coup d'œil lequel de ses travailleurs correspondrait le mieux aux attentes d'un client permettait à Atros de gagner du temps, donc de l'argent. Par exemple, cet homme qui lançait des regards traqués autour de lui était certainement un pervers pour Mercutio...

- Puis-je vous conseiller, monsieur ?

L'homme rougit et se pencha à l'oreille du gérant pour marmonner sa demande.

Artos cilla légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraitre de sa répulsion en faisant signe à Mercutio d'approcher.

Il avait pour principe de ne porter aucun jugement sur les fantasmes de ses clients tant que ceux-ci payaient assez cher pour les réaliser.


	4. confortable LinneusGilder

**Personnages/Couple : **Linneus/Gilder vs. Atros/Linneus

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : '__très confortable__'_

100 mots

ooo

"Très confortable" n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'Atros attendait à "Alors, ce nouveau client... ?". Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je voulais dire payera-t-il bien ? Il n'a pas l'air très fortuné...

- Oh, non, c'est sûr. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra me voir. Et j'en serais ravi, il est très doux et, comme je l'ai dis, confortable... répliqua Linneus avec un sourire insolent.

Rendre Atros jaloux, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, avait un délicieux goût de victoire douce-amère.

Et puis c'était vrai. Dormir sur la poitrine large et chaude de Gilder avait été d'une douceur que Linneus n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps.


	5. compliment AxisClaret

**Personnages/Couple : **Axis/Claret

_Ecrit en février 2012. _

100 mots

ooo

Elle savait qu'elle était la prostituée la moins rentable de l'établissement, qu'elle passait plus de temps à servir du vin aux clients qu'au lit avec eux, que ceux qui la choisissaient le faisait souvent parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir Lilith. Elle s'en accommodait, mais parfois cela lui serrait un peu le cœur. Alors elle laissait Axis enfoncer son visage entre ses seins en marmonnant :

- Aaah, ouais, j'pourrais payer pour ça...

Venant d'un homme qui passait ses journées à tripoter toutes les femmes de la ville assez riches pour se le permettre, elle trouvait que c'était le plus beau des compliments.


End file.
